Chapter 34 - Miguel Vs Simon, A Demonic Appearance
Up in the balcony above the TV overlooking the arena Shia, Cindy, Sago and Izumi talked about the fight between Ash and Ralf. “Interesting…that technique that kid used was a Exosphere right?” asked Cindy “Yep.” nodded Sago “Wow I’ve never seen the move used before. I’ve only heard about it.” smiled Cindy “Well what you saw was a imperfect Exosphere. A perfect Exosphere when it would’ve hit the opponent they would have been sent spiraling back. The fact that his Exosphere exploded on impact is a clear sign that he can‘t properly stabilize the rotation and power in a sphere.” explained Izumi “Maybe, but the size of the explosion it caused was huge. If it would have been perfect then that Honoo genin would have been killed.” noted Sago “That’s not good.” said Cindy “Well it’s a good thing that it wasn’t perfect then.” smiled Shia ……………………………… Back in the center of the arena Daichi was already pointing at the TV screen which was shuffling up the names, until two names stopped side by side. “Alright Simon Suna and Miguel Akuma con to the center of the arena.” announced Daichi Daichi waited a few minutes as both Miguel and Simon made their way out of the stands and into the center of the arena. Once both fighters were finally in the center of the arena Daichi stared at them as they stared at each other. “Now let the third match begin.” declared Daichi and then he jumped several feet away from the fighters. “Come on you squirt…lets see what you got.” smiled Simon “Be careful what you ask for.” smiled Miguel All of a sudden Miguel dashed toward Simon and threw a punch at him, but Simon block the punch. Simon kicked at Miguel’s legs, but jumped up dodging the kick and then kicked at his head. Simon raised his right arm and blocked the punch, before throwing one of his own with his left arm. Miguel blocked the punch and used the force of it to flip backwards landing on the ground several feet away from Simon. “Not bad…I might have underestimated you.” nodded Simon “We’ll see.” smiled Miguel as he stood back up. Just then Miguel and Simon dashed toward each other and began throwing a flurry of punch’s and kicks at each other. They each deflected and blocked the other’s punch’s and kicks, however when their punch’s connected it created a shockwave that shook the ground of the arena. “These two are strong without a doubt, though they aren’t very fast with their attacks.” thought Daichi as he watched the two continue to fight,. …………………………. Meanwhile up in the stands Lisa and Markus watched in amazement as their comrade fought with the kid. “My word that kid half his size and yet he’s keeping pace with Simon.” noted Lisa “This should be no surprise. The Jetix region is home to many of the world strongest and most dangerous shinobi clans.” reminded Markus “Yea, but still I didn’t think that a kid would be able to keep up with Simon.” repeated Lisa “You should learn to expect the unexpected.” said Markus as they both continued to watch the fight between Miguel and Simon. …………………………. Meanwhile Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock watched the fight and cheered for Miguel. “Come Miguel knock him senseless!” cheered Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi!” cheered Pikachu “Don’t give up!” cheered Misty “Come on Miguel give it everything you got!” cheered Brock “Now these two are throwing some serious punch’s.” smiled Jamie “Yeah, but who’s going too land the first punch?” wondered Tanza “Don’t know, but so far they seem pretty even when it comes to taijustu.” nodded Rodney “Hay Ash, Misty, Brock…does Miguel know any other jutsu?” asked Tanza “I’m not sure…during the time’s that we trained together he never used any.” shrugged Brock “Well if he does I guess we’ll have to wait and see.” smiled Hinta as they continued to watch. …………………………. Back on the ground Miguel and Simon continued throwing punch’s and kicks at each other. They both threw a punch at each other and when their fist collided the force of their punch sent them sliding backward several feet away from each other. “Not bad…not bad a all kid. Your strong without a doubt, but let’s see if you can keep up with this.” smiled Simon All of a sudden Simon created hand signs, before slamming their hands down on the ground. The ground in front of his hands began to swirl like water draining out of a sink. “Sand Style: Sand Bullets!” shouted Simon Just then out of the swirling earth small sphere’s of sand began to shoot out at Miguel, who began to dodge them. Miguel flipped, ducked and dodged the sand bullets as they quickly flew toward him. After a few minutes Simon raised his hands up and created several more hand signs before slamming them on the ground again. “Sand Style: Sand Stream!” shouted Simon Miguel landed on the ground, but he noticed as he landed he began to sink into the ground. He looked down and notice that the ground underneath him had changed to sand and he was sinking in it like quicksand. “Not good.” thought Miguel as he struggled to get free. Miguel quickly created several hand signs before bring his right hand up to his mouth. “Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!” shouted Miguel All of a sudden Miguel took a deep breath and spat out a missive size fireball at Simon. Simon watched in shock as the massive fireball headed toward him, but he raised his hands and created several more hand signs before slamming them back on the ground just as the attack hit. When the attack hit it exploded sending up a large cloud of smoke and sent towering stream of fire into the sky. “Bulls eye.” smiled Miguel When the smoke finally dispersed Miguel saw a dome of sand that was still had small fire’s burning on it. “Sand Style: Sand Dome…nice try kid, but I’m still here.” smiled Simon as the dome began to crumble around him. “Your quick with you hands” noted Miguel “Your quicker though…the speed at which you fired that jutsu caught me by surprise. If I had been any slower then I might not be here.” smiled Simon “Thank for the compliment.” laughed Miguel “No problem, but this is just getting started…Sand Style: Sand Bullets!” shouted Simon He raised his hands creating a few hand signs, before slamming them back on the ground. Small sand bullet’s began to shot out if the ground and pummel Miguel who did his best to stand up to the attacks. Several minutes went by until Simon stopped the onslaught and Miguel unfolded his arms breathing heavy. “This is bad…I can’t take much more of this.” thought Miguel to himself. “You can still take more…well try this. Sand Style: Sand Pillar!” shouted Simon Simon raised his hands once again and created several hand signs before slamming them on the ground. All of a sudden a large pillar of sand shot out of the sand in front of Simon and headed toward Miguel. Miguel raised his arms and crossed them to block the attack, but when the sand pillar hit he was sent rolling back and he crashed into the wall. “That’s that.” smiled Simon as he got to his feet. Simon turned around and was just about to walked around when all of a powerful gust of wind nearly knocked him over. He turned around and saw a green energy blazing around Miguel as he started to get to his feet. “What the hell is going on…what’s this chakra I’m sensing?” wondered Simon to himself. Simon looked at Miguel as he got to his feet and he noticed that his appearance had somewhat changed. His hair had changed from its normal white color to blue and his light skin had become a dark greenish-black color. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but I‘m not going to lose. Sand Style: Sand Pillar!” shouted Simon He created a few hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground sending a large pillar of sand toward Miguel. Miguel just stood there motionless and when the sand hit it hit a green barrier created by the green blazing energy around him. “No effect at all…try this then. Sand Style: Sand Spike!” shouted Simon He created a few hand signs, but just as he was about to slam his hands on the ground Miguel dashed toward Simon and punched him in the stomach. The force of the punch sent Simon flying back into the wall causing it to crack and crumble on top of him. Simon moved the rubble from on top of him and when he did he saw Miguel standing in front of him. He notice that Miguel’s eye’s had also changed from their normal green and had become solid white which sent a surge of fear throughout his body. A grin came across Miguel’s face as he jumped back from Simon with his hands held out in front of him. All of a sudden the green energy surrounding him began to swirl into a sphere in front of his hands. “Damn it…there’s no way I can block that.” thought Simon to himself. Simon braced himself for the attack, but just as Miguel was about to throw the attack there was a bright flash of light. Simon covered his eye’s and when the light finally died down he uncovered them to see Miguel unconscious in the arms of Naveen. Naveen looked down at Miguel in her arms and then looked over at Daichi before nodding her head. Daichi nodded his head and then Naveen disappeared in a flash of light with Miguel along with her. “This match is over Simon Suna wins.” declared Daichi “What in the hell just happened?“ wondered Simon He pick himself up out of the rubble as the crowd exploded into cheer’s and applause. To Be Continued……….. Category:Season 3 Content